


The Big Hero Six Parallel No One Asked For

by starstruck_xavier



Series: even the misfits have their outliers (i'm losing signal in the hills) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Baymax - Freeform, Disney, Food, Food mention, Gay Parents, Human AU, Humour, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Mild Angst, Panic Attack Mention, Roman is a drama queen, Roman is a hero, big hero six - Freeform, big hero six au but not really, both of them r mentioned like once lol, i had to watch a scene from big hero six again to make sure i got it right, inspired by a tumblr post, janus mentioned, logan has two mothers, one kiss lol, remus mentioned, roman does get hurt though, roman is virgil's hero, roman protects virgil, scientist logan, they kinda break the fourth wall at the end, threat mention, violence mention, virgil and roman get lollipops basically that's it, virgil gets attacked with knives but he doesn't get hurt, virgil has a shady past, virgil has panic attacks, virgil is a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_xavier/pseuds/starstruck_xavier
Summary: Inspired by this Tumblr post: https://rahafwabas.tumblr.com/post/618854366218223616/so-sorry-for-this-xd-i-felt-bored-and-draw-thisLogan and Patton built a Baymax! They finally get to test him out when Virgil and Roman run into trouble at night. Featuring: a little bit of fourth-wall breaking.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: even the misfits have their outliers (i'm losing signal in the hills) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772098
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Big Hero Six Parallel No One Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i wrote this over only like six hours so i'm not sure if it's my best fic but i just really wanted to write this. i saw the comic in the tumblr post linked in the summary and thought i need to make a big hero six au but i didn't want to make it too complicated with brothers and death and stuff, so i just decided to place baymax into a regular human au!
> 
> trigger warnings: violence mentioned (roman tells the story of how virgil got threatened with knives and he jumped in to save him, virgil was unharmed but had a panic attack and roman got a few cuts and bruises but they're not described in major detail. the panic attack is discussed)
> 
> virgil has an implied shady past which is why the knife threat happens but now he's just a barista. logan and patton are scientists and it isn't mentioned what roman does but just imagine what you want lol. i hope you guys enjoy this! also feel free to scream at me on my tumblr: starstruck-xavier

“I can’t believe you really swooped in like that.”  
  


Virgil leaned into Roman’s shoulder as they both sat underneath the shelter of the bus stop. In one hand was Roman’s phone with Logan on call, but it was actually Patton on the other end. The two weren’t talking much, but Patton had wanted to stay on the line with his worry for the two.  
  


“Well, what else was I supposed to do?” Roman raised one arm dramatically, then winced as his shirt pulled against one of the main areas of injury. “Just stand and watch? It was a life or death situation! My knightly instincts took over.” He pouted, earning a snort from Virgil.  
  


“You could’ve called the police.”  
  


“The police would’ve taken too long, and you know it. Besides, you’re not on the best terms with them either.”  
  


Virgil hummed. “That’s right, actually.”  
  


Suddenly, Patton’s voice piped up from Roman’s phone. “Okay, we’re turning onto the street now! I can see you guys— hi!” The two looked up to see Patton leaning out of a car window, waving enthusiastically with an exasperated looking Logan in the driver’s seat. Virgil smiled fondly and handed Roman’s phone back over to him, then wrapped one arm around his waist and carefully stood with him.  
  


Once they were seated in the second row of the car, Logan seemed just about to immediately start speeding away from the area, but Patton stopped him by reminding everyone of seatbelt safety.  
  


“This is the last time I’m allowing you two to hang out after dark.” Logan muttered, starting the car as soon as the little seat diagram on his dash was lit up with four secured seatbelts.  
  


“Okay, _mom_.” Virgil retorted. “I didn’t know you also set curfews.”  
  


“It’s for your own safety, Virgil.” Patton spoke up gently, not wanting to cause an argument. “Yours too, Roman. Let’s get back to our place and we’ll talk about what happened there.”  
  


“Wait, wh— why are we going to our place? What about the hospital?” Virgil took Roman’s hand and brought it over to rest in his lap, the warmth bringing him comfort after the scare.  
  


“I don’t want to force medical bills onto Roman. Also, the A&E wait at this time of night could span into the early morning.” Logan turned down a familiar path and watched how the lights from the street lamps flowed into each other. “Besides,” He smiled faintly. “We have something even better.”  
  


Patton twisted around in his seat to face Roman and Virgil. “Yeah, we do! Let’s just make sure we’re all on the same page for now. What happened, you guys?” His face changed from his usual excitable expression to a calmer kind of concern.  
  


Roman and Virgil turned to look at each other, silently communicating about who should go first. Finally, Roman sighed and turned back to Patton.  
  


“We wanted to go lay on the train tracks and have deep conversations about what else is out there. Normal stuff.” He paused as he saw Logan’s disapproving face, likely about the train tracks, in the rearview mirror. “So we’re on our way there and Virgil suddenly starts looking really antsy.”  
  


“I did?—“  
  


“I’m like, we can turn back if you want and he’s like no, it’s just this area seems weird. And I’m like okay, let’s just try to get through this area then. And of course Virgil’s wearing all black, as always, so when he disappears I can’t see where he went. Then I hear yelling in the alleyway and I run down there and he’s being attacked! With, like, knives and stuff!”  
  


Virgil started, “It— it’s not as bad as he’s describing—“  
  


“Virgil!” Patton exclaimed with a look of fright on his face that may have just broken Virgil’s heart a little bit.  
  


“Really, I’ve dealt with worse.” He laughed a little throughout the statement, but suddenly realised that may not have helped at all.  
  


Roman squeezed Virgil’s hand. “Anyway, I can’t just stand and watch, and I have self-defence training so I wasn’t being _entirely_ reckless by jumping in to protect him.” He shot a pointed look into the rearview mirror at Logan, taking the inevitable words out of his mouth. “I disarmed all of them, eventually.”  
  


“Eventually?” Logan smirked. The car began to slow down as he parked right in front of the homely little cafe.  
  


Virgil immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and swung the car door open, rushing around to the other side to assist Roman in getting out too. Patton and Logan both exited a little more calmly, though Patton still looked quite rattled.  
  


“Alright,” Logan stood in front of the doors to the closed cafe and sighed tiredly. “Don’t make too much of a fuss. You all know my mothers worry way too much. If they see you, just say it’s stage makeup.” Upon seeing them all nod, Logan let go of the car fob on his keychain in favour of the key to the cafe. The bell above the door rung out as the door opened. “Hi, we’re home!” Logan called out, a courtesy to let them know that no one’s broken in, as he locked the door again. Virgil guided Roman carefully over to the counter, where the stairs stood behind it.  
  


“Yeah, Roman took so much unnecessary damage.” Virgil drawled, only to be shushed by Roman. He dropped to a whisper. “You should see the massive stab wound, right where his heart is.”  
  


Patton visibly panicked. Virgil barely held back his laugh as Logan glared his way, unlocking the entrance to the stairs.  
  


“ _Virge_ — there’s no such thing!” Roman protested, also in a whisper.  
  


“Relax, I’m kidding.” Virgil giggled, following Logan and Patton up the staircase with Roman still leaning on him for support. It took a little longer with Roman’s slower steps and his little complaints of discomfort, but luckily they didn’t encounter Logan’s mothers at all as they all made their way to the massive bedroom they all shared.  
  


“How can you kid about knives?” Patton sat down on his and Logan’s bed with a sigh. Logan sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend comfortingly, still glaring as Virgil deposited Roman onto the carpeted floor before sitting as well.  
  


“Yeah, Virgil.” Logan agreed. “If Roman did have a stab wound that close to his heart, I would’ve taken us to the hospital instead. Anyway, I thought you of all people would know not to inflict panic in someone else.” He rubbed Patton’s arm up and down as he spoke, his features beginning to soften.  
  


“You’re right.” Virgil mumbled. “Sorry, Pat.” He held out his hand as a comforting gesture. Patton took it, starting to return to his usual smiles.  
  


“It’s quite alright, kiddo. I just worry about you, y’know? Whenever you’re panicking my instinct is to say that it’s all okay, and no one’s out to get you, but then I remember…” He sighed sadly. “Some people are.”  
  


“Well— hey,” Virgil expression suddenly brightened, looking back excitedly at Roman. “I didn’t even have a panic attack ‘cause of them this time! I’m improving!”  
  


Roman didn’t return the expression, instead looking confused. “Don’t you remember?”  
  


Logan removed himself from Patton to bury his face in his hands with a groan. Virgil reciprocated the confusion before realising.  
  


“Oh, I should probably rephrase.” He laughed lightly. “It wasn’t _because_ of them.” He watched Patton place a hand on Logan’s back. "Like, I remember having one, but it was only because Roman got hurt.”  
  


“Aww, you care, Virge?” Roman grinned as Virgil smacked his knee.  
  


“Shut up,” The shorter boy ducked his head as a blush spread across his cheeks. “Of course I do.”  
  


Patton smiled mischievously. “Do you, like, have a crush on him?”  
  


Roman burst into boisterous laughter. If it weren’t for the soundproof walls that Logan had installed in the bedroom that the four occupied, the noise could’ve easily woken up his mothers.  
  


“Well, I would hope so.” Logan moved his arms down to rest against his knees. “They’ve been together for nearly three years. And, Virgil,” He met eyes with Virgil. “I don’t think I’d consider it an improvement if you still had a panic attack. Besides, from what I heard from Roman it seemed worse than your normal ones.”  
  


“Oh, it was?” Virgil inquired a little disappointedly, looking over at Roman again.  
  


“Yeah.” Roman’s voice softened as he placed his hand over Virgil’s. “That’s why I called Logan. I can calm you down at night, when you’re just worried about whether they know where you are. This was different. Usually you don’t initiate the touching until I ask you if I can, but this time you were clinging to me, I was finding it difficult to get you to breathe with me. So I called Logan.”  
  


“Mhmm,” Logan nodded, intertwining his hand with Patton’s. “You usually dissociate during the particularly severe ones, so you don’t really process what I do when I come to help. But, over the phone I got Roman to make sure your airways were clear and sit you up comfortably, then he rubbed your arms and legs to return your sense of touch whilst I talked you through the deep breathing exercises until you were able to speak to me.”  
  


“And then we waited at the nearest bus stop while I talked to Patton.” Virgil connected the dots, now sobered from his previous excitement. He looked around with a little sadness in his eyes. “So, it wasn’t an improvement.”  
  


“There’s no need to feel bad, Virge.” Patton pointed out. “None of this was in your control. And this doesn’t mean you can’t still improve, right?” He stood slowly with an encouraging smile, letting go of Logan’s hand and kneeling down to pick up Roman. “Let’s go get you sorted out, yeah?”  
  


Roman let Patton lift him up into his arms as Logan pulled Virgil up to a stand too. They followed Patton out of the bedroom, down the hall, to a door further down which had a sign reading: ‘ _Patton and Logan’s spaceship - KEEP OUT!_ ’.  
  


“I— I mean, if I hadn’t chosen such a dangerous job…” Virgil fidgeted with the toggles on his jacket. Logan looked at him with a look that could only be described as: _I told you so_.  
  


“I won’t argue with that. However, it’s over now, isn’t it?”  
  


“Yeah.” Virgil watched as Patton turned back to Logan with a sheepish smile, nodding his head towards the boy in his arms. Logan quickly started fumbling around in his pockets for the key and walked forward to unlock the door. Virgil continued, “Alas, my juvenile years are over. I am reduced to a simple barista. A changed man.”  
  


Roman snorted. “I thought I was the drama queen in this relationship.”  
  


Roman and Virgil had never actually been into the mysterious room before. At first, it was Logan’s private studio for his many science projects, but when Patton expressed an interest in the medical field he’d allowed him to help out on the various little things he had going on in there. Logan usually kept his project ideas vague whenever Virgil, Roman or one of his mothers asked about them, but there was one thing that was exclusive to Logan and Patton only.  
  


“I think it’s time we show ‘em, Logie.” Patton winked at Logan as he set a confused looking Roman down in an office chair. Logan nodded.  
  


“Indeed. Let’s get him set up.” The two walked over to the other side of the room, their fingers laced together once again.  
  


Virgil looked around at the room cautiously. It was larger than he’d expected; two work stations sat separately to each other in the corner and there was lots of floor space marked off in some areas by black and yellow tape. While the metal walls and floors intimidated him, there was something so distinctly _Patton and Logan_ about the room that brought a calmness to him. He could easily tell which work stations were for which person; Patton’s had Moominvalley figurines and photographs of the four of them on it next to his computer whilst Logan’s held all sorts of science books and a small bottle of glasses cleaning solution, among other things. Virgil rolled another office chair over to sit next to Roman.  
  


“Are you sure you don’t have any stab wounds, though?” He asked, his leg beginning to bounce. “I mean, I never checked, I guess.”  
  


“I’m sure, stormcloud. Just some cuts and bruises.” Roman placed his hand over Virgil’s knee. “I’m sure it’s nothing whatever Pat and Lo have can’t fix.”  
  


Virgil hummed in agreement, pausing before leaning in to capture Roman’s lips in his for just a short moment. “I still think what you did was stupid and reckless.” He breathed, looking into those bright blue orbs.  
  


Roman broke into a grin. “I still think what I did was smart and heroic, but agree to disagree.”  
  


“Disagree, indeed.”  
  


“Maybe if you didn’t anger the wrong people…” Roman chided playfully, but there was no venom to his words.  
  


“Ouch.” Virgil deadpanned, though equally as playful. Suddenly, a whirring noise sounded from across the room, making the both of them jump. A massive, inflatable robot was walking over with a soft whirr accompanied by the squeak of balloon material in every step. Virgil froze. Roman stared, amazed. Patton and Logan followed the robot over, Patton stifling a laugh at the reactions of the other two. Finally, the robot stopped right in front of Virgil.  
  


“Hello.” A surprisingly human voice sounded from it. “I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said…” It paused, holding up a hand. “‘Ouch’.”  
  


“A robotic…” Virgil gesticulated, glancing over at Logan and Patton. “Nurse?”  
  


“On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?” Baymax continued, displaying a pain scale on his abdomen, or, whatever the abdomen would be for robots of this anatomy.  
  


“I’m— I'm not in pain,” Virgil looked back and forth between his friends and Baymax rapidly, willing for someone to step in. Looking amused, Logan stepped forward with a lopsided grin.  
  


“Just let him do his thing,” He whispered into Virgil’s ear.  
  


Baymax didn’t move, unblinking, but something about his marshmallowy-looking exterior was friendly and welcoming. “I will scan you now.” A blue scan-wave travelled up and down Virgil’s form. "You do not appear to be in any physical pain. Could you perhaps be in emotional pain?”  
  


Virgil snorted. “Always.” He joked, pointing finger guns at the robot. He didn’t seem to receive the joke.  
  


“Emotional pain can often be alleviated through physical contact. Would you like a hug?” Baymax’s voice held the same inflexion as a normal person, his voice tilting upwards at the end of the question, but his robot-like tendencies were still there in the lengths of his pauses and his straightforward language. Virgil nodded, standing from the office chair and holding his arms out awkwardly. The robot completed the hug, enveloping Virgil in the soft fabric that made him up.  
  


“An emotional support robot?” Virgil remarked towards Logan and Patton, his voice muffled. “I like it.”  
  


Baymax eventually released Virgil. “You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop.” He held out the sweet treat, which came seemingly from nowhere.  
  


“Oh,” He took it, looking much more relaxed than when he’d first seen the robot. “Thank you.”  
  


“I cannot deactivate unless you say, you are satisfied with your care.”  
  


“I am satisfied with my care.” Virgil repeated, removing the wrapper of the lollipop. Baymax almost turned to make the walk back to the box he’d appeared out of, but then Patton came forward.  
  


“Hey, Baymax!” He exclaimed, waving him over to where Roman was still sat, watching the entire checkup with intrigue. “You’ve got one more patient, buddy.”  
  


As Baymax tended to Roman’s various injuries, Virgil joined Patton and Logan at Logan’s work desk.  
  


“He’s like a combination of you two, as a marshmallow.” He pointed out, moving a book out of the way to sit on the table.  
  


“That’s what we were going for.” Logan smiled, looking quite proud of his work. “Neither of us are medical professionals. However, he has knowledge of physical health, as I specialise in, and also offers comfort and mental health support, much like Patton.”  
  


“Yeah!” Patton piped up. “It was my idea to make him look friendly and approachable. And he doesn’t just respond to when you make sounds of pain, he responds to the sound of crying too.”  
  


“He still needs to be worked on, but I’m particularly satisfied with our progress.” Logan locked eyes with Patton and held his hand in his own. Virgil smirked at the lovebirds.  
  


“Y’know, something about him looks vaguely familiar.”  
  


Logan pondered this statement. “What do you mean?”  
  


“I don’t know.” Playing with his jacket toggles again, Virgil continued to watch Baymax work. “He seems like… I don’t know, maybe something that would be in a Disney movie of some kind.”  
  


“We’ve seen all the Disney movies, Virge.” Patton looked over at him. “I haven’t seen anything like him in any of them. But it would be super neat if Baymax got to be the star of some, like… hero movie.” He grinned at the thought. Logan simply looked confused.  
  


“A hero movie?”  
  


“Yeah! I’m spitballing here, but perhaps the main character’s older brother invented this amazing robot, and the main character turned him into a hero to fight a villain along with his older brother’s ragtag group of friends. It’s set in a futuristic mix of two cities or something like that.” Patton rambled, seemingly making things up on the spot. “It’s called something like… Big Hero Six?”  
  


“Six?” Logan tilted his head to the side. “If this is supposed to parallel our own reality, why six? Including Baymax, it’d be five.”  
  


“I’m not sure. That’s just the number that came into my head.”  
  


Virgil hummed absentmindedly. “Including Janus and Remus would make it seven.”  
  


Logan readjusted his glasses, thinking about how this could’ve been put into Patton’s head. “Well, this just may not exist in our universe.”  
  


“Our universe?” Virgil and Patton both spoke together.  
  


“There’s no proof against this universe being the only one, so I like to entertain the possibility.” Grinning excitedly at the opportunity for an info-dump, Logan continued. “Sometimes I wonder if this is a universe that’s branched off from some other larger one. One where we’re not physical people, per se, but metaphysical representations of someone else’s personality traits. It’s very specific, I am aware.”  
  


“Oh, wow.” Virgil remarked. “That’d be weird if this isn’t the main universe. It feels like it, I guess ‘cause we don’t know anything different.” He propped his chin up with his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. Thinking about this stuff wasn’t his forte, but he still liked to hear Logan talk about it.  
  


“Do you think that Big Hero Six has a place in that universe, Logie?” Patton asked playfully, watching as Baymax gave a newly repaired Roman a lollipop.  
  


“I don’t see why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment or kudos if you like it! my tumblr is xavier-has-anxiety and i post art and theories (though mostly i reblog other people's stuff) n my inbox is always open <33


End file.
